Not a Victorian Virgin
by sweetiecaihong
Summary: Victorian steampunk based on characters in KISS OF STEEL by BEC McMASTER. Blade x Honoria. Lemons. Do review!
1. The Characters of Whitechapel

Victorian steampunk vampires. Came across this interesting video on youtube about a chastity belt steampunk-style: watch?v=NDa20JqOMJY

* * *

Characters from the book KISS OF STEEL by BEC McMASTER. Read this book quite a while ago, so I might not get their characterisations or speech habits right. And I don't even remember the names of some important supporting characters. But oh well, these 2 below are the most important to our story here.

**BLADE** aka The devil of Whitechapel - Vampire

**HONORIA TODD** - Blade's love interest

* * *

**The Characters of Whitechapel**

Drinking from half a glass of blood-infused red wine, the devil of Whitechapel, Blade, smiled as he reminisced the activities of yesterday night with Honoria. She was still asleep, naked and tired on his bed, exhausted from last night. It was her first, and thinking about it made her cover herself tightly with the soft white sheets of Blade's bed. She smiled slightly at the memory of last night, the pain from penetration, how Blade was trying to make it gentle for her, and how enjoyable and pleasurable it was. She blushed at the thought.

"Morning, you were damn hard to please last night Honoria. Screaming and screaming for more." Blade mused, looking at Honoria, who had just peeked her head out from under the covers. "Go away! I need to get dressed for work." Blade put down his glass of bloodwine and tore the sheets of her, climbing on top of her naked body in a second. Honoria blushed, and felt herself getting wet at the mere thought of it. Blade smiled and kissed her on the lips, "I shan't be a bother then. Go on, get dressed and run along, run along." He walked out of the room and left Honoria alone.

"Stupid Blade" Honoria hissed. In a jiffy, she got herself ready and dressed, and made it to work in no time.

At the end of a tiring day of facing unreasonable customers from the upper echelons, Honoria arrived home to an unhappy Lena. Her little sister, Lena, immediately asked her, "Where were you all night? I thought you were taken away! And I didn't even know who I could turn to for help! I went to the shop to ask around, but I couldn't get any answers! Tell me. What exactly happened."

"Lena, I'm so sorry, I.. It just slipped my mind.."

"What? IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND TO COME HOME? I've had enough of this." Lena stomped into her room and slammed the door.

Honoria was feeling guilty. How could she have forgotten about her sister? And she even left both Lena and her brother alone in the house at night in such a dangerous part of town. "Damn. I shouldn't have left that Blade convince me." Honoria chastised herself.

At supper, Honoria went to her sister's door and knocked. She pleaded, "Please Lena, don't be like this. I'm sorry. I'm truly truly sorry. I promise to tell you everything. If only you would come out and have some soup? Please?" Lena wasn't coming out of her room. She was really angry this time.

Knock knock

Knock knock knock

"Who is it this time," muttered Honoria. She opened the door to see a familiar face, it was Blade. He flashed a smile.

"Blade! What are you doing here! We can't-"

"Why can't we?"

"We just can't Blade, please."

"Oh, who's that?" Blade asked, looking toward Lena's room.

Then came awkward introductions, well, at least for Honoria, it was awkward. Lena, knowing that she had a man now, would tease her till no end.

"Well, enjoy your supper then. I shan't impinge on family time! See you tomorrow night Honoria!" Blade winked at Lena and left.

"What are you thinking? Cavorting with the devil of Whitechapel? You must be insane!" Lena said to her sister.

"Lena, he isn't as bad as you think he is. And I'm giving him English lessons, which means he is my employer and we'll have more money to buy the things we need."

"Well, we'll wait and see."


	2. The Tantric Massage

There was a typo on the link in the previous chapter, hopefully the link shows up well here.

watch?v=NDa20JqOMJY

* * *

**The tantric massage**

Blade knocked on Honoria's door the next night, picking her up for his English lessons.

Lena viewed Blade with a suspicious eye, and said to Honoria "Don't come back if you dare!"

Honoria ignored her little sister, as she was giddy with the excitement of going to Blade's place tonight. What will happen? Would they do it again? On the bed? On the table? Would he finger her like he did on her first time? She was blushing from imagining all these, when she noticed they had already arrived in the parlour.

She was distracted through the entirety of today's lesson. All she could think of were dirty thoughts. Nitty gritty dirty thoughts. She felt wet already, and she blushed almost everytime she saw Blade's face.

"What's wrong? You look all flustered. Bad day eh? Let's end this now, come up to my rooms."

When they were in his room, Honoria could stand it no longer. She rashly kissed him on the lips, and looked down on the floor after it.

Blade smirked. He locked the door and started kissing Honoria. "Oh Honor Honor Honor. Sweet sweet girl Honoria..."

He started to push her toward the bed, and undoing her outer clothes. "Honor... I'll give you a good time today. I promise."

Honoria was breathing hard. Her chest was heaving from all the anticipation. Blade looked inviting, the bed was inviting. She wanted it so badly now.

"Touch me, Blade. Please, I need you to kiss me, and touch me." She put his hands over herself, guided him to the nooks and crannies. She breathed him in and started unbuttoning his shirt. Before they knew it, Blade was only in his underwear, and Honoria, she was totally unclothed, completely naked and at the mercy of the devil of Whitechapel.

Honoria looked at Blade, she stared at his navy blue underwear and the bulge underneath it. She brought herself close to him. Blade then carried Honoria up, and put her on the bed. Blade was looking at Honoria's naked and smooth body, so smooth, so milky white, delicious and sweet... he told himself. They were both drinking each other up, enjoying the sights. Then, with his strong arms, Blade turned Honoria over, so that her back faced him.

"Honor, I'm going to touch you. I'm touching you everywhere tonight. So be ready," he teased.

Honoria giggled. "I can't wait".

Blade took a little bottle from the bedside dresser, he poured some oily liquid onto his palm, and started rubbing it onto Honoria.

"What's that Blade? It smells like nothing I've seen nor heard nor smelled before. What a marvellous scent!" Honoria breathed it in and Blade ran his palms down her bare back.

"It's coconut oil. Relax Honor. You'll love this."

Honoria closed her eyes and breathed the coconut oil in. It was something she had never encountered. Blade was massaging the back of her neck, going down her back, and pushing his fingers down her buttocks. "Firm ass you 'ave there".

He started going down the back of her legs, stopping behind the knees to tickle her. It felt good to Honoria. She wanted more. "Blade... touch me..."

With a skilled flip, Blade turned Honoria onto her back. Her bare breasts spilled out, her nipples were hard and demanding, she was wet.

Honoria took Blade's hand and guided it to her breast. "Here"

Blade rode her. He put both Honoria's legs on either side of him, and he pushed his crotch as close to her wet vagina as he could get. He was teasing her. While gently pushing his crotch against Honoria in a steady rhythm, he started bending down and licking her neck, and massaging her nipples and fondling her bare breasts with both of his hands.

"Honor... how does this feel... good?"

"mmm.. mmm.. more.. please Blade... more..." Honoria's fingers were clutching Blade's back now. She was enjoying it.

Blade continued to grind against her, and caressed her taut stomach. There was still coconut oil on his hands. It would make for an excellent lubricant. He tickled Honoria down her midriff, and started touching her inner thighs, massaging it, coaxing them, teasing her.

"Blade, please... mmmmmm" Honoria mumbled amidst his continued grinding and touching. His fingers were stroking her clit now. Stroking it with coconut oil. He was gentle with her, coaxing her liquids out, building the suspense. Honoria pushed herself harder against him, she wanted it now. She needed it. Suddenly, she felt something warm and oily on her vagina. It was a curious sensation. One of Blade's palms were on her chest, between her breasts, the other was on her vagina. It was not in it, he wasn't fingering her, but covering the opening.

"Blade.. please.. Blade.." Honoria tried to push herself onto his fingers. He wasn't having it. Blade pushed rhythmically on her vagina, he pushed gently, further stimulating her clitoris. He could feel Honoria wanting more, she was opening her legs wide as she could, she was gasping, she was aroused.

"You want it eh Honor... you want it so bad.." In fact, he wanted it bad too. His pants were bulging, almost pulsating. He took both palms and put it on Honoria's crotch, not covering her vagina this time, but it made a V-shape. His thumbs were stroking the outside of her vagina, while stroking, he instructed her, "Honor, use your legs, get this blasted pants off me."

To her credit, she did it in 5 seconds. His pants were off and his penis was erect.

"How was that massage huh Honor... good?..." He was laying on her, his penis was touching the entrance of her vagina. He felt her liquids.

Honoria gasped. "Blade.. please... I need you..."

Blade went down, he licked her. Honoria shuddered. He licked her woman parts again, slower, and longer this time.

"Oh god Blade.. Blade.." Honoria was touching herself. She let her fingers caress herself.

Blade took both her arms and pinned it down beside her head. She couldn't move her hands.

"Blade don't.. please... Blade... Blade... please..."

Without warning, Blade thrust into her. It was sudden, and Honoria was pleased.

"Oh! Blade! Oh my god Blade!"

Blade continued his thrusting. He was enjoying every second of it, with the woman he loved. He thrust harder and harder, faster, never stopping.

Honoria arched her back beautifully, as Blade came inside of her. "BLADE! AHHHH! AHHH!"

"Honor you feel so good... So tight, so sweet..." Blade gasped.

"Blade, touch me. Touch me, Blade.."

Blade removed himself from her, and he starting inserting two fingers into Honoria.

"Honor, help me" He lay down on the bed, putting Honoria on top of him. They were facing each other, and Honoria was in blissful heaven.

Blade was still fingering her, he took one of Honoria's hands, and used it to wipe her own liquids. Then, he brought the same hand to his penis.

"Honor, help me with this"

Honoria started rubbing Blade. They were lying on their sides now, one rubbing, the other fingering. They went faster and faster.

"Blade.. I need you.. please..."

Blade instantly pinned her down on the bed and jammed his cock into her. She closed her thighs around his waist. She was panting, gasping for breath, she arched her back from the pleasure. It felt so good. Blade felt so good.

Then she clenched around him.

"OHHHH MY GOD... OHHHHH OHHH AHHH!"

It was Honoria's first orgasm. And many more were yet to come.

Both of them were exhausted by now. They fell asleep intertwined in the sheets, sweaty and wet.


	3. Chastity and Novelty

**Chastity and novelties**

As Honoria and Blade continued their sexcapades, Lena still viewed Blade with a suspicious eye.

"He's a bloodsucker for god's sake!" Lena shouted at her sister in an argument.

"You have no idea how gentle he can be, Lena" Honoria retorted.

Little did Lena know that Honoria was wearing a chastity belt, and it was giving her the tickles, literally.

She had lost a bet with Blade and he made her wear this medieval belt.

"You're going to be begging on your knees after half a day Honor" Blade smirked.

He was right. She couldn't stand this ancient thing. And it was modified so there was a tongue-like thing that would 'lick' her crotch whenever she moved.

This was more torture than a suffocating corset. She had to go see Blade and get the key to this thing.

When she arrived at Blade's door, she knocked furiously.

"Come out you! Take this thing off me! I'll do your washing, cooking, whatever! I can't stand it anymore! Blade!"

Blade chuckled as he heard her from the parlour. She sure was feisty.

He led her to his rooms and started undressing her, for he could not take it off without first unclothing the girl.

Honoria was tapping her feet impatiently. "Make it quick!" she spat.

"You know what," said Blade while unlocking the modified chastity belt, "I have a challenge for you."

Honoria eyed him suspiciously. "And what could it possibly be?"

Blade walked to the table and handed Honoria something that resembled a miniature statue, made of stacked steel pearls, from the biggest at the bottom to the smallest at the top. Honoria looked at it with curiosity. "What's this?"

"It's a steel plug. You attach it to this belt here, and it goes into you. Interesting?"

"You want me to wear this?! For half a day?!"

"Come on Honor, you lost the bet. And you said anything I wanted."

"Horny Blade. It's lucky I have no work today. Or else I wouldn't know how to face anyone at all!"

"You know you want it Honor. Let me put it on for you."

And Honoria thought, she probably did want it then. It was such a novelty. Something she hasn't seen. She wanted to try it.

Blade put it on for her gently, and delicately pushed the miniature steel sculpture up into her. Oh, Honoria gasped at the cold steel. It was a curious sensation.

Blade locked her in the belt again, and smiled. "There you go Honor!"

"I'll get you someday, Blade."

She tentatively took a few steps, and she could feel the cold steel in her. It was really weird. She walked another few steps toward the bed, and finally plopped down onto the bed in her chastity belt and her underdress. "Oooh. Feels better lying down."

"Really? I'd like to join you then." Blade remarked.

The steel balls were pushing into her, it felt funny, but it was a new experience for her. She pushed it higher, hoping the steel sculpture can go deeper into her. It felt cooling as well. It was so new, and it was such a novelty.

"Where did you get this?"

"Novelty shop. Interesting eh."

"Do I feel better, or does that steel thing feel better Honor", smirked Blade as he looked at Honoria.

"Want to go horse-riding Honor?" laughed Blade.

"What? Horses? In this? I don't think I would even to able to take a ride in a carriage."

"Carriage then!" Blade announced.

Honoria was horrified, but before she knew it, she had a dress on and was whisked away outside into a waiting carriage.

"Enjoy your ride home Honor!" Blade chuckled.

Damn that Blade, thought Honoria.

She climbed in and tried to make herself as comfortable as she could get with that thing inside of her. The ride was rather bumpy, and it felt funny to her.

When they arrived at her door, her legs were almost jelly. She realised she was tensing them all the way through the journey.

"Have fun at home Honor!" and away rode Blade.

"Bastard! Now what..." Honoria said to herself.


	4. Doing it on the table

**Doing it on the table**

"Blade get this thing off me now!" Honoria burst into his room the next day.

"Woah... enjoying it eh?" He pushed Honoria against the door, locking it behind her.

"I'm not joking Blade. I can't do anything with this on! Take it off now!" Honoria hissed.

Blade put his lips against hers, and kissed her. "Shush darling, come now. The key is over there milady."

Honoria was experated. She followed Blade over to the shelf where he kept his supply of bloodwine.

*Keys dangling from Blade's fingers*

"This is the key dear."

Honoria was pushed down onto the table in front of the shelf, pinned down by Blade's strong arms. "Be quick about it", she stared at him.

"I will, I will. Don't you worry..." He skillfully removed her skirt and undergarments from her lower body, exposing the chastity belt. Then, he pushed her legs wide apart, so they fell on either sides of the table. "Blade..." Honoria was getting impatient. "Good thing you don't have work today Honor. We have all day for this," Blade smirked. "What!" Honoria tried to sit up but Blade was too strong for her, he pinned both her arms on the table and leaned down to whisper close to her ear, "I helped you call in sick." Blade then gave Honoria a naughty smile.

"Blade! I can't believe you did that!"

"Yes I did."

Without warning, the chastity belt was off, and Honoria did feel a tiny bit of pleasure when the plug was removed from her.

"Now time for some real fun Honor. Be good and lie there. I'll be back in a second."

Honoria's lower body was naked, but her chest and torso were still fully clothed. She undid her outer garment and tossed it on the floor.

"Ah! I see you are ready! Nice corset and cleavage there." Blade was touching Honoria's full chest, it was almost bursting out of her corset. He caressed it gently, "Love corsets like these, creamy and silky. Let me undo it for you dear." He started to unclasp her corset, while her hands were busy taking off his outer garments as well.

Honoria was now lying naked on the table, her legs were still dangling from the sides, and Blade was in nothing but his breeches.

"Honor look at this contraption," there was a buzzing sound, and it looked like a mini comb attached to a rod.

"This makes use of electromagnetic waves, and if I do it like that" Blade moved it between Honoria's breasts, continuing down to her belly button, and hovered it at her crotch. "Oh my... Oh my god Blade..." Honoria felt good. Blade then touched the device to Honoria's crotch, rubbing it around her vagina, teasing her. "Good, Honor?" "Blade, please.."

Blade replaced the mini comb with something that resembled the head of a rabbit, with pointed ears. "Blade? Please... from here..." Honoria was rubbing her breasts, instructing Blade to put the device in between them. Blade set the device to 'HIGH', where it will have greater vibrations and give Honoria greater pleasure. He started by moving the rabbit head around her neck. "Blade here..." Honoria kept her eyes closed while she continued to caress her own breasts. Blade then moved it slowly down to Honoria's chest, rubbing the rabbit around her full breasts. Honoria was breathing hard, chest heaving, and her breasts were moving beautifully. Blade was getting aroused. He put the still vibrating rabbit in between her breasts, and pinned her arms to both sides of her head with his. He was lying on top of her, and he started to grind his crotch against hers.

*Gasp* "On the table... A first huh...", gasped Blade.

"Blade... Blade... " Honoria gasped.

Blade then started to fondle her breasts. He took the rabbit and put it between their crotches, and started grinding against Honoria with the vibrating rabbit in between them.

"Oh my god Blade... You're good at this..." Honoria let her arms fall to the sides of the table, allowing Blade to do as he pleases.

Blade removed his breeches hastily, eager to go into Honoria. "Blade put it in me.. Do it..." Honoria was gasping and her chest was heaving.

Blade used the rabbit. He teased her around her vagina, then started to move it into her.

"Oh my god.. oh my god! Blade!" Honoria gasped. She was arching her back and her head was thrown back.

Blade than jammed the device into Honoria's vagina as deep as he could.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHHH OHHHHHH PLEASE! AHHHHH!" Honoria screamed. She was thrusting her hips wildly.

Blade then took the rabbit out of her, and replaced the rabbit head with a normal-looking rod. This time, he did not push it into her, but he put it vertically against her vagina, so Honoria could feel the vibrations, but it did not go inside her. Blade then took her legs, and crossed them, making it as tight as possible so the device remains straight against her opening. "Blade don't torture me like that... please Blade..." gasped Honoria. The deivce of pleasure was now trapped in between her legs. Blade then started to grind against Honoria's crotch again.

"Blade.. Blade... please... I need you..." Honoria gasped. They were both covered in sweat now.

Blade then removed the device, and spread Honoria's leg apart. "Yes Blade, yes, please" Honoria pleaded.

Blade then thrust hard into Honoria, moving faster and faster.

"Yes Blade.. Oh my god... Ahhh AHHHH AHHHHH!" Honoria gasped.


End file.
